vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Escanor
|-|Daytime= |-|Nighttime= Note: '''This profile covers Escanor as of the latest manga chapters of Nanatsu to Taizai, so be aware of '''heavy spoilers if you only have watched the anime adaptation. Summary Escanor (エスカノール, Esukanōru) is the final member of the Seven Deadly Sins, and is known as the Lion's Sin of Pride and the only confirmed human among the group. He is based off a character of the same name from the Arthurian legend who was a knight of King Arthur's court slain by Gawain. He was first depicted as an old, bearded man in his wanted poster. He was born from royalty 40 years ago, but the curse that made him strong made the kingdom view him as a monster. He was greeted by Merlin and Meliodas to join the Seven Deadly Sins. A flashback of him from 12 years ago depicted him quite differently from his old appearance; he is seen as a scrawny, timid, and overly polite young man wearing clothes far too large for him. He enjoys writing and reciting poetry and seems to be obsessively smitten with Merlin. It turns out that during the nighttime, he is cowardly and weak, only capable of running from enemies, and was considered to be the weakest Holy Knight in all of Liones, but he quickly undergoes a transformation right after dawn, becoming much more muscular, calm, and arrogant. This transformation is implied to be a product of his innate ability Sunshine, which allows him to emit sunlight from himself that is capable of scorching and melting nearly everything in proximity. He was able to use this ability to effortless eradicate the Vampire King. This ability is stated by Merlin to be "the source of all life" and completely different from any powers she has ever seen, even amongst the non-human Clans. After his initial transformation after dawn, he continues to grow in size and strength until he hits his peak at noon, during which he is stated by Merlin to be easily stronger than any of the other Sins. His power then begins to wane until it becomes nearly nonexistent again when the sun sets. Escanor's Sacred Treasure is Rhitta, a massive, divine ornate axe with a blade in the shape of a crescent moon. At night, he cannot even lift the weapon off the ground, but he can easily grasp it in a single hand the moment it becomes dawn. His crimes have not been revealed. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-A | At least High 7-A, 6-C Name: Escanor Origin: Nanatsu No Taizai Gender: Male Age: 40 Classification: Human, Lion's Sin of Pride, Member of the Seven Deadly Sins, Former Holy Knight Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Skilled Axe Wielder, can use his ability Sunshine to emit flames far hotter than regular flames, Resistance to Fire, Soul, and Mind Attacks, he can imbue his sacred treasure Rhitta with Sunshine, can steadily increase his power with sunlight, he can summon Rhitta from extremely far distances Attack Potency: Room level, said to be weaker than an average Holy Knight | At least Large Mountain level (Merlin stated that at noon, which the peak of Escanor's power, he becomes stronger than any other Sin, also wiped out Edinburgh with Sunshine casually. Full power Meliodas stated that Escanor is even stronger than himself; Casually defeated Galan who was at full power), Island level (stronger than Galan) Speed: At least Massively Hypersonic+ via power-scaling from Meliodas (Even nighttime Escanor can dodge attacks from the Vampire King without much trouble) Lifting Strength: At least Class G+ (far stronger than sealed Meliodas) Striking Strength: Sub-human (same strength level as Elizabeth Liones) | Class PJ+ Durability: Unknown | Island level via power-scaling. Stamina: Superhuman (ran around dodging Ezraf's attacks for hours in his nighttime form, in his daytime form he easily shrugged off Galan's strongest attack with nothing more than a minor cut, not even wincing at the fact) Range: Extended melee range with his axe, several hundred meters with Sunshine Standard Equipment: His Sacred Treasure, the Divine Axe Rhitta Intelligence: Escanor is almost completely useless in combat during the night, being timid, submissive, and crumpling under pressure. However, he has shown a great deal of cunning at times, providing Galan and Merascylla with alcoholic drinks to distract them until sunrise. During the daytime, he is insufferably arrogant and somewhat flamboyant, spouting entire poems to Merlin in the midst of combat and growing angered should one mistake them for an incantation of his ability. However, he is also an incredibly skilled and mighty combatant, so much so that he easily overpowered and killed the Vampire King Ezraf and two members of the Ten Commandments effortlessly on top of being recognized as the strongest member of the Sins, which includes the likes of Meliodas (who helped seal the Ten commandments), King (who can ward off entire kingdoms of Holy Knights), and Ban (who has killed Demons in the past). Weaknesses: Escanor has no control over his sunlight ability, he will continue to grow in strength depending on what time of day it is and his power becomes completely unmanageable at its peak. At night he becomes weak, timid and submissive. Feats: * Easily overpowered Galan, who single-handedly defeated every member of the Sins outside of Meliodas (who hadn't gotten his Wrath back) and Ban (who stole his strength and used it against him). * Resisted Merascylla's Soul Manipulation, his soul burning her to ashes * Successfully warded off Gowther's attempts to crush his mind Notable Attacks/Techniques: Sunshine (太陽, Taiyō): Escanor's ability is one of duality, he is the weakest amongst all holy knights at midnight but starting from dawn his power level begins to rise steadily from one hour to the next, until it peaks at noon. During his fight with Galan, his power level was shown increasing by 5 points at an unspecified rate and was measured at 50,060 while continuing to rise. At his peak, according to Merlin, he easily surpasses any of the other Sins. This cycle is marked with distinct differences in his abilities and personality. Day-time: During the hours of the day, Escanor's personality becomes warped into that of a prideful and arrogant being and he is granted several physical changes: Monstrous Strength: Escanor's strength increases exponentially, far surpassing his Captain's and showing an increase in muscle mass and definition. This strength allows him to lift his sacred treasure, Divine Axe Rhitta, with one arm. Incredible Defense: His defensive capabilities increase exponentially allowing him to receive several blows from the Vampire King and be swallowed by the latter's 'impurity', without sustaining any damage, other than a ripped shirt. He was able to take on Galan's attack without being fazed. It's worth noting that Galan was in his "Critical Over" mode which pushed him to the limits of his physical strength, putting his power level at 40,000. Enhanced Speed: Despite having a larger body, Escanor is able to travel at impressive speeds that outclass his dodging abilities at night. He is shown evading Izraf's final telekinetic blast by performing a back flip and landing in front of his foe, without the latter being able to follow him. Radiation: During the day he is able to radiate intense light and heat from his body, capable of dispelling all darkness around him and burning anything it shines upon. This light is also capable of negating regenerative abilities. Just the act of him transforming seems to raise the temperature of his general vicinity. Night-time: During the night, Escanor's strength plummets, as he becomes skinny and incredibly frail. Even his attitude changes and he loses confidence, showing defined humility, an opposite of Pride. Speed: Although, Escanor's speed is greater in the day, his speed remains impressive at night. He is able to run very quickly away from powerful opponents to prevent himself from getting injured, even when not at full strength this still makes Escanor a fast opponent and a difficult enemy to capture and defeat. Keys: Midnight | Late Morning Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Nanatsu no Taizai Category:Humans Category:Axe Users Category:Fire Users Category:Size-Shifters Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Hero Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Light Users Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6